Light-Darkness Attacks
The power to release/use darkness and light to various attacks. Sub-power of Light-Darkness Manipulation. Variation of Combined Attacks. Not to be confused with Twilight Attacks Also Called *Darkness-Light Attacks/Projection *Light-Darkness Projection *Photo-Umbrakinetic Attacks/Projection Capabilities User can release/use darkness/light to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications * Expanding Light-Darkness Bolts: Project light-darkness that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Light-Darkness Blasts: Release blasts of light-darkness in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release light-darkness blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Light-Darkness Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of light-darkness. * Light-Darkness Beam Emission: Release beams of light-darkness. * Light-Darkness Blast: Release light-darkness over a specific target area. * Light-Darkness Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of light-darkness. * Light-Darkness Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of light-darkness. * Light-Dark Breath: Discharge light-darkness blasts from mouth. * Light-Darkness Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Light-Darkness Cutting: Use light-darkness to cut opponents. * Light-Darkness Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with light-darkness. * Light-Darkness Pillar Projection: Project light-darkness pillars. * Light-Darkness Spike Projection: Project light-darkness spikes. * Light-Darkness Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of Light-Darkness. * Light-Darkness Wave Emission: Send out a wave of light-darkness and that repels everything. * Optic Blasts: Emit light-darkness from one's eyes. * Omnidirectional Light-Dark Waves: Send out a wave of light-dark in all directions. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release light-darkness blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release light-darkness blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of light-darkness. * Zap: A tiny short release of light-darkness to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Combined Attacks *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Manipulation *Elemental Attacks *Energy Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Light Attacks *Light Manipulation *Light-Darkness Manipulation *Light-Darkness Mimicry *Light-Darkness Weaponry **Light-Darkness Artillery *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solidification *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users *Shanoa (Castlevania) *Lucemon Chaos Mode (Digimon) *Mastemon (Digimon) *Future Rogue (Fairy Tail) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Moroha Haimura (Seiken Tsukai no World Break) *Eydis Synthesis Ten (Sword Art Online: Alicization Rising Steel/Blading); via Darkness Rending Blade *Tarsem Vox/The Weave (Top Cow) Gallery Mastemon.jpg|As the fusion of an angel and a demon, Mastemon (Digimon) can use both light and darkness to attack. Rough_Silk.gif|Future Rogue (Fairy Tail) using White-Shadow Dragons Rough Silk, a powerful light-darkness attack. Shadowbreaker_KH3D.gif|Sora (Kingdom Hearts) uses Shadowbreaker to infuse his Keyblade with darkness and light. Sky temple entry.png|Samus Aran (Metroid) using the Annihilator Beam, which fires shots of both light and dark energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Rare power Category:Umbrella Powers